


Waking Up in Your Body

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Sho wakes up beside Ohno. To say he is confused is an understatement when Ohno half-asleep wants to kiss him he is kind of freaked out. At least that’s how Nino imagined the first wake up happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but I wrote too much new things.

Nino groaned when he was woken up by an unfamiliar alarm. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember where he was. But there was a blank. He was quite sure that he had been home when he fell asleep. Wasn’t it even in the middle of a boss fight? Urgh, he had to restart it now and that after he had gotten so far. Perhaps Ohno had found him slumped over and managed to save the game in time before it blacked out.

Nino shook his head to dislodge his thoughts and sat up. He looked around and frowned. Where the hell was he? It was neither his room nor his bed, he realised with a bit of alarm. Ah, yes alarm. The foreign one was still blaring through his consciousness. With a sigh, he looked around for the source of the sound and found a mobile phone which he didn’t recognise immediately even if it looked similar. At least he didn’t need a pin code to shut the alarm up, he thought with a small sigh. Now with the silence in the room back he took the time to look around once more. 

Where did he end up? And how? Had he gotten drunk and forgotten what he did and somehow ended up in a stranger’s house? That was a terrifying thought. A shudder went through his body, and his hands gripped the sheets more tightly to breath deeply in and out until the starting panic dissolved. 

His eyes fell onto his hands, and he blinked. That was definitely not his hands, he thought while the panic was creeping back. What the hell happened?

He jumped out of bed to look around now a lot more concentrated. His eyes swept around the house once more and fell on a few pictures of Arashi. Okay, so he either was at one of their friends' houses or in a house of a fan. He really prayed it was the first option. Because otherwise, he didn’t want to know what would happen to his body and to Ohno. 

He needed to calm down right now, he thought. He really didn’t want to imagine some unknown fan being in his body and doing insufferable things with Ohno. Ohno was always so indulgent that he would do whatever people would ask him for. Nino rubbed his face again and tried to locate the right door of the bathroom. He needed to check who he was. Before he could step out of the door, his phone rang.

He retraced his steps back to the bedside to check his phone. It’s only because of years of working as an idol that made him conscious of phone calls to private phones. It was mostly the other members, his mother or their managers with important news. 

“Bloody hell!” he swore when he saw his own name on the phone. So at least he knew this person well if they had his contact info. He looked down at himself and frowned. He knew those muscles somewhere from and for a silly moment he was delighted not to be greeted by breasts. Okay, he had already felt quite normal, so it was no real surprise for him to be a man again. At least he thought that he would feel strange if he suddenly woke up in a woman’s body. Not that he didn’t feel strange already.

The phone died, and Nino swore. He was too late to answer the call, damn! He retook the phone and tried to open the menu without a pin code. But just as he had thought he was denied. He frowned profoundly disappointed and almost let his phone fall down when it rang again. 

“H… Hello?” he asked carefully as he answered the phone nibbling on his lip in utter nervousness. 

“Nino?” he heard his own voice and grimaced like always when he listened to his own voice unexpectedly. One would think that you got used to your voice if you are a singer. But that never really happened for Nino. 

“Yes? Somehow at least, who’s there?” he asked finally.

“It’s Sho. Are you okay?”

“Sho? I’m in your body?” Nino asked not knowing if he should be glad happy or absolutely mortified by that.

“I should think so. Since I’m in yours and you answered my phone,” Sho replied quite dryly.

Nino felt his cheeks heat up. His question had been silly he supposed. But he was a bit out of his depths here. It didn’t happen daily that one woke up in their member’s body. That only happened in movies…

Nino stopped his thought there and could feel himself growing pale. Yes, it only happened in silly romantic movies where the protagonists don’t realise they are in love until they wake up in the other one’s body. Oh my God!

“I’m not in love with you! I’m happy with Satoshi, so sorry,” Nino said fast.

Sho snorted at those words and Nino felt slightly offended. Hey, he was a cute person!

“Don’t worry me neither. I don’t know what happened, but it’s definitely not because of some unreplicated feelings,” he said. 

Nino heard rustling from the other end and looked at the watch lying on the small stand beside the bed. He sighed and put a hand through his hair to sort it out a little, before opening a few doors to find suitable clothes. They had a VS Arashi shooting in an hour, and he probably should get ready to get picked up. At least News Zero shooting was already over. 

“Why are you so calm?” he asked since he still felt like panicking and he was sure that his panic was already creeping into his voice. Sho, on the other hand, seemed to be completely calm.

“Satoshi-kun,” Sho answered in a soft voice, making Nino cringe.

“Hands off he is mine.”

“Chill, would you? I’m not into Satoshi either.”

“Your loss, his butt is perfect,” Nino couldn’t stop himself.

Sho chuckled at those words and Nino could hear his grin through the phone. “I will keep that in mind. But I think Satoshi-kun will be a bit spooked if I grabbed his butt. Why I called: Do you know what happened?”

“Uhm, no? I was playing a game and then fell asleep in the middle of it. I think. I can’t remember how I fell asleep though. But the last thing I do remember is me playing that game.”

“Strange…” Sho sighed. “Perhaps we can find out what happened when we meet at the agency. My manager should arrive at mine… yours? Whatever… in around 20 minutes so please get ready.”

“Yes, mother. I didn’t think I could do anything else but meet you there. By the way. How did you manage to unlock my phone? It’s creepy. Do you have my code? Can I get yours?”

“Uhm… Nino? You do remember that those new phones normally have these fingerprint sensors?” Sho asked slowly. “Also, I’m sure Satoshi-kun would have told me your code… By the way: He is really creepy. When I woke up, he directly knew I wasn’t you.”

Nino groaned at first and hit his forehead. God of course. Having Sho’s body meant that he had also his fingers… Oh well, nevermind… At the words about Ohno, a smile crept on his face. Of course, Ohno would realise something wasn’t right, right away. Trust his perfect boyfriend to be even more perfect than people would think. “Of course… How strange do you think it would be if I kissed him as soon as we meet?” Nino asked only half-serious.

“Don’t even think about it. Don’t do anything with my body without my permission,” Sho grumbled. “Only things that are needed to make sure that it’s looked after and nothing more.”

“Spoilsport…”

“Nino!”

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry I won’t deflower your body or anything like that. Until later I should shower and check out these abs a bit closer.”

Nino ended the call with a smirk before sighing and rubbing his forehead. Okay, first shower then getting ready for work, he thought, and of course no touching.


	2. Chapter 2

Sho sighed as he dragged Ohno behind himself. They were the first to arrive at the agency - which was not surprising for Sho, but all people they crossed until they finally entered the Green Room stopped in their tracks to stare at Ohno and Nino walking around the agency so early. 

“You know that it’s awful that people are surprised that you are for once on time,” Sho grumbled as he sat on the chair and took a newspaper to read it while waiting for Nino to arrive. 

“We are punctual normally,” Ohno mumbled. A pout was decorating his face as he was still grumpy that Sho had dragged him out so early. He could have gone alone, he thought with a sigh. 

Waking up beside the other man had been awful. Instead of a pliant body and his usual good morning kiss, Sho had yelled in shock as soon as he had seen him beside him and pushed him aside when Ohno still half asleep wanted to kiss him and calm him down. 

Then he had realised that something was terribly wrong. What had made that presumption come true was when Sho had begun to panic about Nino killing him because he woke up beside Nino’s boyfriend. 

It had taken a while for Sho to calm down and for Ohno to explain the situation. That he was not trying to get someone else into his bed but that he was Nino and that he was too tired for any pranks.

Ohno was relieved to know that Nino woke up in Sho’s body and not in any other one. But now he was not so sure if he wanted to sleep or wait for Nino to hug him and sleep at his side. But the thought that he would Sho’s body was also a bit strange. 

The door opened, and Nino entered. Nino wanted to step forward to claim Ohno as his, but as soon as Ohno felt the fingers of the other on his face, he had to move back and catch them. 

It was too weird to be touched by Sho’s hands and not Nino’s hands.

He felt sorry when he saw the hurt in Nino’s eyes, but he couldn’t help himself. “Sorry but it’s just wrong,” he explained. 

Nino sighed and let himself fall beside his lover glaring at Sho and crossing his arms in front of his body. 

Sho lifted his hands and shook his head softly at the dark look Nino shot him. 

“It’s not my fault. I told you I am not interested in you in any way,” he declared. And it was the truth. He was OHmiya SK’s biggest fan. He wasn’t interested in Nino in a romantical way. 

“Okay, sorry. But it’s the only thing I can think of. Isn’t that normal in those dramas and movies?” Nino asked with a sigh. 

Ohno looked at them silently and tried to see what was typical Nino in Sho’s body and the other way around. 

“But we are in no drama, Nino.”

“I know, but it’s the only explanation,” Nino said with a pout. Someone had to be at fault here. It wasn’t normal that one woke up in the body of someone else just one morning without any reason.

“Tomorrow we could be back to our own bodies,” Sho said slowly. “So no reason to panic just yet. We can start thinking about why this happened if we are still in this situation by tomorrow. For today we should think about what to do regarding the recordings,” Sho said with a sigh.

Nino rubbed his forehead but nodded before shrugging. “No problem. I can do the MC for today, and I can fail as you use to do at VS he said with a bratty smile.

“Very funny,” Sho said with a roll of his eyes. But then he nodded. He supposed that they knew each other well enough to get by for today. The only problem would be if they were like this for a few days longer when their regular work caught up for them and they had solo work to do again. 

And Sho didn’t want to think about learning the choreo all new because Nino always stood somewhere entirely else than he did. 

“I can help you, Sho,” Ohno promised with a smile. Nino chuckled and poked his side. 

“So you won’t fall asleep today, Oh-chan?” he asked.

Ohno shook his head. He probably would be to freaked out by it all to relax during their recording to fall asleep. Sho didn’t feel like Nino even if he looked like Nino right now. 

“The other problem is the rest of Arashi. Do you want to tell them?” Sho asked Nino who frowned before shaking his head. 

“No, especially not if everything is back to normal tomorrow. Why should we freak them out over something that’s just temporal? Also, I don’t want to be victim to any experiments Aiba might think of, and Jun doesn’t need the stress right now.”

Sho frowned at that because he didn’t know if that was the logical thing to do but in the end he agreed with Nino’s wish. With much luck, tomorrow was everything as usual. He hoped so at least. 

“Anything I should know?” Nino asked suddenly.

“What are you talking about? Just now you were saying that it wouldn’t be a problem for you to act like me,” Sho said and lifted an eyebrow. 

“Of course. But You are not the most open person when it comes to your private life. Sorry but if a girlfriend is waiting for you at home this afternoon, I really would like to know before I freak out because of strangers at your home or she would freak out because I call her the wrong name,” Nino explained with an exasperated sigh. 

Sho shook his head and frowned. “No there is nothing that should surprise you.”

“How boring. You do nothing else but work, huh?” Nino asked. 

Sho shrugged and opened his newspaper again. There was nothing wrong with concentrating on work for now. Not everybody could be as lucky as Nino to be together with his first big love. 

Ohno hit Nino softly and dragged him to the rooftop, for now, to talk with him just the two of them. 

“You shouldn’t anger Sho,” Ohno said with a sigh. “I think he is stressed enough. And I would very much prefer if you would be yourself again very soon,” he explained. 

Nino nodded and nibbled on his lower lip. “I want to be back to cuddle with you again,” he agreed in a little voice. 

“Yes, and now try to walk in Sho shoes for a while he has to do the same with you.”

“Mhm…” Nino looked down, and Ohno hugged him softly. Embracing Nino in Sho’s body was safe. It wasn’t anything new for him to hug Sho after all.

“We can talk whenever you need, okay?”

“Uhn… It will be something new to be alone again,” Nino mumbled as Ohno tousled his hair with a smile. 

“You can do it. Now let’s go back and make sure that Sho stops reading those newspapers before the other two arrive or you will be discovered right away.”

Nino chuckled slightly but nodded anyway. Ohno was true. He doesn’t want to have to explain anything to Aiba or Jun, and if so he and Sho had to make sure to even act in their private time like the other. 

“Do me a favour and try to not be too handy with Sho?” he asked in a small voice. He knew that it was silly and probably a problem to ask for since then people might realise. But bless Ohno because the older man took his face into his hands for a moment to look into his eyes. 

“Your eyes are the eyes of the man I love so much,” Ohno realised with a smile. “Don’t worry.”

“Okay, good. Thank you,” Nino said and squeezed his hand softly before tugging him down to their Green Room to argue with Sho about what they should do now. 

Sho wasn’t the most delighted when he learnt that he should take the DS to play a game instead of reading the newspaper while Nino took Sho’s seat on the chair and took one of the three papers to skim over it in utter boredom. He wasn’t interested in reading the news. Watching it regularly was more than enough for him. But to keep pretence up, he didn’t have another choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohno was honestly surprised that Jun and Aiba didn’t realise something was off with Nino and Sho. But both men had superb acting skills so Ohno supposed he shouldn’t have been that surprised. 

It had also helped that they had been filming, Ohno thought as they thanked the staff and the guest for today before following the others back to their Green Room. He had tried to catch Nino for a second before he was gone but since one of the staffs had something to tell him for next weeks recording Nino was already gone. 

Ohno pouted a little without realising it and sat down on one of the sofas to wait until the first commotion was gone and he could change into his clothes without getting into the way of his busy bandmates.

Ohno sighed almost inaudibly before blinking in surprise when Aiba appeared next to him on the sofa. “Did you and Nino fight?” he asked with big worried eyes making Ohno wonder where that had come from. 

“No, why?”

“Because Nino didn’t touch you as much as he normally does and he had been a bit out of it. So, are you two, okay?” Aiba said with a worried frown on his face.

Ohno chuckled as he thought back to filming. It was true, he supposed. Sho had been a bit skittish around him, and he had almost twice taken on the role of the MC if not remembering his role in the last second. Nino had acted a little bit more easily even if Ohno had heard him moan about how much he had to do in one of the short breaks where they had met at the refreshment table. 

“Yeah, we are okay. He is stressed with work though,” Ohno said with a small frown. “He hadn’t had much sleep this last few days.”

Aiba grinned as he nodded in relief. “If he doesn’t rest I suppose you have to bind him on the bed,” he giggled with a failed wink before getting up again when his manager called him to drive him for his filming for Tensai.

Ohno changed out of his clothes when he realised that he was the last left in the Greenroom, grumbling slightly when he realised that Sho had gone without saying goodbye to him. He had to talk with the other man to make sure he understood what it meant for them to be in a relationship or he and Nino could come out right away and tell their friends. 

To be honest, Ohno still didn’t quite understand why Sho hadn’t agreed to tell them right away. He knew that there might have been a round of shocked cries and disbelief, but in the end, they would have believed them for sure. He wore his clothes back and got ready to ask their manager to bring him back home.

Ohno sat on the sofa back at his shared apartment with Nino lost in thought. He looked at the clock on the wall again only to realise that Sho should be done with Nino’s crazy schedule soon. He decided to order them dinner, making sure to remember Sho’s likes and dislikes before getting to the bedroom to sort out the bed. He wouldn’t share a bed with Sho even if it were Nino’s body. That was for sure. He just needed to decide if he would sleep on the sofa or Sho.

Ohno gathered his sleeping stuff to carry to the what should have been the second bedroom and dumped them on the sofa. They had converted it to a studio and if anybody would want to sleep over - mostly one of their sisters - they could change the couch to a bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep but not too wrong either (Ohno had declined to get the cheapest one but had made sure that it was decent enough).

His phone rang just when he finished preparing his bed, and he hurried back to the living room to see who called him. His heart did a strange jump when he saw Sho’s ID flashing on the screen. 

“Oh-chan?”

“Yes, everything alright?”

He could hear Nino huff on the other end of the line and some moving around. “Sho’s schedule is crazy. I got strange looks because apparently, I took five minutes too long in the studio after recordings. There was nothing scheduled after the news programme,” he grumbled. 

Ohno chuckled slightly at his words. “But you are okay?”

“Yeah… I miss you though,” Nino said in a small voice that hurt Ohno deep on the inside. There had been a reason that Nino first moved in with Aiba after leaving his parents’ home and then moved indirectly with Ohno. Nino didn’t sleep well when he was all alone. 

“I miss you, as well. Did you eat, Kazu?”

“Yeah, Sho had instant Ramen. I ate a pack,” he said. 

“Anything else?”

“Sho’s fridge is a black hole. There is nothing in it. I’m glad I found that pack of instant Ramen and that it wasn’t over its date,” Nino scoffed. 

Ohno sighed slightly but decided not to comment on it. Nino did eat that was the important part for now. He could make sure that Sho had his fridge filled by tomorrow. “Okay, sorry. I just worry.”

There was a small happy sound coming from the other end, and Ohno relaxed again. “Don’t worry, I’ll eat,” Nino promised him.

Ohno hummed slightly that was all he could ask for right now, he supposed. As long as Nino wouldn’t go back to his non-eating and then binge-eating habits, he was more than happy. “Call me when you get lonely, okay? I’ll leave my phone on for you.”

“Okay, thank you Oh-chan. Is Sho back yet?”

“Not yet… Was there any extra work scheduled for you today?”

“No… Just that interview and…” Nino stopped talking for a second before a hiss escaped his lips. “I had a read-through scheduled for today. I completely forgot,” he cursed slightly. “I hope Sho hasn’t ruined it… Urgh, I didn’t tell him because I don’t read the scripts before the first meeting. But Sho does; otherwise, he panics and freezes.”

Ohno grimaced slightly at these words and rubbed his face before massaging his forehead. “Well, there is nothing to do about it now. But it explains why he is late. I will ask Sho for his schedule; yours is on the fridge, right?”

“Yep. Sho has all his things written on his mobile phone on the calendar. I can send it to you?”

“Do so, please. We need to schedule a longer meeting between the three of us as soon as possible. Aiba also asked me if we fought because he thought you… ah no Sho… was acting a bit strange today,” he said with a frown on his face. This was all so complicated. 

“Yeah, I noticed he was skittish at touching you. He shot me glances,” Nino answered, and Ohno could see him shrugging his shoulders in an uninterested way. 

“You know that it won’t work if you are jealous of him, right?”

“I know, but it’s hard,” Nino said slowly. He knew that he had glared at Sho once or twice even if he had tried his best to hide it. “You better not sleep with him.”

“I moved to the guest room, don’t you worry,” Ohno said with a small sigh at his childishness. 

“He can have that room. I don’t want him to sleep in our bed. It’s yours and mine. Not Sho’s bed!”

“Kazu, please… There won’t be anything happening. But your back won’t survive a few nights on the guest bed, and we don’t know how long it will take. You don’t want any problems once you have your body back, do you?”

“No,” Kazu answered in a small voice, making him smile softly. 

“Try to go to sleep, Kazu and send me a copy of Sho’s calendar? Remember to call me if you are lonely or anything really. I will be there to listen, okay?”

“Yes. Goodnight Oh-chan. I love you.”

“And you know that I do love you, right?”

“Yeah…” There was a click that meant that Nino had ended the call. Ohno hoped that he would go to bed and find some sleep and made a mental notice to collect some of Nino’s favourite games to get them to him tomorrow.

He flinched when the doorbell rang, and he checked on who it was before letting the boy that brought their ordered food in. He put Sho’s portion in the oven to keep it warm, before checking his mails and sending Nino a time for them to meet on the next day back and then settled down to wait for Sho.


	4. Chapter 4

Sho was not happy when he finally arrived at Nino’s and Ohno’s apartment. He had almost told Nino’s manager that he was on the wrong track but then had remembered what had happened to him and just sat back a bit grumpy. He was mad that Nino had forgotten to tell him about the go-through for today. Sho had felt like a complete idiot sitting at the table with the other actors around him who knew the script.

He longed to call Nino and yell at him for all the embarrassment he had put him through. But then again, it wasn’t him who had gotten embarrassed; perhaps it was all fair that way. When he arrived in front of the apartment, he thanked Nino’s manager, who reminded him to be ready at ten am the next morning before leaving him. With a small sigh, Sho walked up to the flat and opened the door. 

“Welcome back,” Ohno greeted him from his seat on the sofa, confusing Sho for a second before he remembered that Nino didn’t live alone and that Ohno had finished work long before he had. 

“I’m back,” he said as he took off his coat and shoes and walked further into the room. 

“How was your day? I ordered food sit down and eat,” Ohno said as he pointed at the table where the food had been placed for him. 

Sho smiled softly before sitting down and taking the box to start eating. Coming home and having food waiting for him did a lot to improve his mood. “It’s good,” he mumbled with a full mouth and bulging cheeks.

“It’s Nino’s favourite place,” Ohno grinned happily before frowning when Sho’s face darkened at the mention of his band member’s name. 

“Urgh Nino! That brat, I should call him,” he mumbled as he took his phone. Before he could look for his number Ohno fetched the phone out off of his hands. 

“No, you won’t,” he said seriously with furrowed brows. “You eat, and you leave Nino alone for the rest of today. I called him earlier, and he said he was sorry that he had forgotten, but it slipped his mind.”

“It was a fucking read through. How can something so important just slip his mind?” Sho argued back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“He doesn’t read scripts at home. He would have gone through it on the car when his manager handed it to him. You got it right?”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t prepare,” Sho sighed as he tried to relax again and go back to enjoy the food. “So Nino’s already home then?”

“Yeah, he was tired and told me you don’t have food at home. How come?” Ohno asked with a frown of his own as he sat down, opening a can of beer. He didn’t want to pry, but he would very much prefer it if he knew now that Sho had an eating disorder or something. But the younger man just shrugged.

“I get breakfast on the go in the car, and for all of the other meals I either have them at the filming sites or meet up with friends. I got a meet-up marked in my calendar for today’s dinner,” he said.

Ohno blinked in confusion before shaking his head. “What no? Nino sent me your appointments so we can meet up and talk about what to do now.” He handed him over the email where Nino had copied Sho’s calendar for this month. Sho looked it over with a nodding before looking up again to meet Ohno’s eyes.

“It’s my work calendar. He has to sync it with my private one as well. Oh, don’t tell me he didn’t go for dinner. He probably hasn’t told Keito he won’t make it as well,” he grumbled. “I’m really calling him. He can still make it if he goes now,” he said with a frown. “And he has to make sure to make it to tomorrow’s meet-ups as well. I’m meeting some friends for a coffee between recordings. Hand me over my phone, Satoshi.”

Ohno’s eyes widened when he realised that Sho had planned his days more thoroughly than even he had thought. He had always thought it was all just good fun. He grabbed the phone tighter in his hands before Sho could grab it to call Nino, shaking his head.

“Ohno! I need him to do this. I can’t just not meet my friends.”

“Sho how much time do you spend at home?”

“I go home to sleep, change and wash clothes. Not much more,” he said with a small shrug. “I have many friends, and I like travelling. So there is no point in staying at home. I know Nino is a lazy butt but if I have to do everything he does he has to follow my days as well,” he said before pouting childishly and crossing his arms back over his chest.

Ohno rubbed his face before breathing in deeply. “Sho, Nino can’t. He doesn’t know your friends, after all. And he really just can’t do it,” he mumbled before sitting on the sofa. The other band members didn’t know about a lot about Nino. One because he likes to make up stories, second because the other was ashamed about his problems and Ohno didn’t know how much he could tell Sho without breaking his thrust. “You should write them a mail to tell them that you can’t make it. There has to be a time when you can’t after all, right?”

“There aren’t many times I totally can’t make it as long as we are in town,” he said with a frown. “You are unfair.”

“I may be biased, but I promise I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t so sure that Nino wouldn’t be able to pretend to be you in this extent. How should he talk to your friends from school or university? It’s different than meeting people from work or Arashi.”

Sho watched him for a while before he sighed deeply and then finally nodded. Ohno felt his shoulders relax when Sho took his laptop to open his mail programme and write to his friend of today he was sorry that he couldn’t make it and then cancel some of the future meet-ups.

“I told Nino to come over in the morning. We have a late start tomorrow, and then we can talk. You kept avoiding me today, something Nino wouldn’t do. Aiba was all worried, but at least it wasn’t so bad that fans would realise,” he said with a small sigh. 

“Good,” Sho said with a thankful sigh as he took the beer Ohno had put down in front of him. “Non-alcoholic? Really?”

Ohno shrugged before he nodded. “Yep, really. Nino’s back hurts a lot at the moment, and the medicine he takes reacts badly to alcohol.”

Sho frowned at those words. He couldn’t imagine how bad the pain had to be that Nino took special medication. Sure sometimes Nino winced when moving strangely, and on some days Ohno made sure he didn’t have to bend down but Sho mostly though it was down to their silly displays. “If you say so.”

“Yes, I do. If you do anything that would have a bad influence on my lover’s body I will strangle you,” Ohno warned Sho semi-serious.

Sho sighed but nodded as a small grin appeared on his face at that threat. He would trust their leader in this aspect Ohno knew probably the best how much Nino would be able to do and how little. After all, he was the person often putting a stop to their plans if it got too much for them. Sho smiled slightly at the thought of how Ohno always made sure that they all were okay and fought anybody if he thought there were problems.

Ohno grinned slightly as he brought him the medicine and then explained that their bed was for Sho to use since it had a special mattress for Nino and where he stayed if there were any problems. When Ohno was in the small guest room he made sure to put his phone on the side shelf and that the sound was on before trying to fall asleep without worrying too much about it all even if it was hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Nino stood in front of his shared apartment with Ohno the next morning for a few moments. He felt strange to not be in there with his lover and wasn’t sure how to react if he saw Ohno with someone that looked like him but wasn’t him. 

A slight grimace appeared on his face at the thought how ironic it was for that to happen after that silly commercial he once did with their leader. He sighed as he finally rang the doorbell and waited to be let in. His finger tugged at the skin around his wrist without really realising what he was doing until Ohno opened the door and took his hand in his own. 

“Come on in,” Ohno said with a small smile as he led him into the room by his hands. “How did you sleep?”

A frown was on Ohno’s face as he looked him up and down, and Nino felt himself blush under the look into his eyes. He looked down at the floor as he shuffled his feet before taking off his shoes and finally entered their living room. 

“Not so well.”

“Nino I told you to call me.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to whine, and I didn’t want to disturb your sleep. I… I didn’t have my meds.”

Ohno sighed but decided not to argue with Nino as he let sit on the sofa before preparing tea for the younger man. Nino sighed as he looked around the well-known room, frowning when he didn’t see Sho yet. 

“Sho is still in the bathroom,” Ohno explained to Nino’s confused looks on his face. 

“Oh okay,” Nino nodded as he thanked for the coffee, drinking it slowly. “How is he?”

“He was mad yesterday because you forgot to tell him about the crank-up. He got home late because he wasn’t prepared.”

Nino’s lips twitched slightly at his words, but he still felt a little sorry for putting Sho through that. But it had slipped his mind completely. He had his manager to think about all the appointments he had and only made sure that he was awake on time each day (and even then sometimes the half-hour call of his manager before their meeting time was the thing that woke him because he forgot to put an alarm).

“He checked all the other appointments you have for the rest of the week now. So he will survive. I also convinced him to decline all the meet-ups he had with friends.”

“There weren’t any in his calendar,” Nino said with a small pout. 

“It seems that he has two calendars, and the only one you found was his work appointments. But don’t worry about it.”

“Okay?” Nino said with a small voice. He sighed after a moment before he pulled at his hair with a frown. “I don’t feel good,” he said after a moment. Ohno hummed as he looked him over with a small frown.

“At least it fits with how you look then,” he said with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Kazu but I forgot about your meds yesterday, or I would have brought them with me.”

Nino shrugged. He probably wouldn’t have taken them, but his mind was messed up if he was affected so much already. “I know… I will start retaking them. But today will be harsh,” he mumbled with a small frown. He didn’t want to think about the day ahead. A day without his anti-depressants was always hell. Now it was the second day, and his mind has caught up with the body change. 

“You should tell Sho, though.”

Nino looked up at Ohno at his words and nibbled on his lower lip. He had begged Ohno not to tell anybody about his needs when they had started dating. He was ashamed of having to take the meds to feel healthy and lead a normal life, and he feared that they would behave differently around him. 

“I don’t want to,” he whispered as he stared at his fingers. He frowned as he realised that he had already started to pick at the thin skin around his nails during the night or morning without realising. 

“But it would be fair. It’s his body.”

“I didn’t ask for this!” Nino said more loudly than he had wanted to. He took a deep breathe counting to twenty to calm down again. His therapist had told him that this should help, but today it was hard. 

“Neither did he. Kazu, hey, look at me. I don’t want any harm. You know that, right?”

Nino looked up to meet Ohno’s eyes. He trusted the other with his whole life, and it was easy to sort his thoughts and calm down when he was close to him like this. “I know. Sorry, I’m overreacting.”

“Sorry, you had to wait.”

Nino looked up when he heard his voice and blinked for a second when he saw Sho standing there with a towel around his hips. He looked down again as he didn’t want to look at his skinny body with the plumb stomach right now. Most of the time, he didn’t care, but if he was like that, it was hard to accept his body as it was - especially around the other four.

“It’s fine. I’ll prepare your coffee while you change into clothes.”

“Yes, thank you, Satoshi.”

Ohno nodded as he stood and put a hand on Nino’s shoulder before doing the same to Sho. Both men didn’t seem to be comfortable around each other at the moment, and he could understand why. Sho shuffled to the bedroom after a moment to put on shorts and a shirt he found on top of the clothes and came back out. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday. The crank-up slipped my mind with all the things that happened.”

“It’s fine. I was mad, but in the end, it would be your image that would be tainted,” Sho joked slightly. 

Nino smiled a bit amused at his words. That was true after all, but he knew Sho was too professional to think that. 

Ohno came back a moment later with the coffee for Sho as well as breakfast for them all to eat. Nino scrunched up his nose at the sight of food but still took a plate to nibble on the toast Ohno had prepared. 

“So, why do you think we changed?”

Nino shrugged slightly at his question, a small frown on his face. “If this were a movie I would say that we had to appreciate the others hard work or something like that.”

Sho chuckled slightly at his words. “But I always thought you were good at what you do.”

“Me, too,” Nino said with a small smile. He always thought that they all were fantastic, honestly. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “But then it’s not a movie. Honestly, I don’t know. Any dark secrets that you hid from us?” he asked in a teasing voice, proud of himself that his voice was not shaking. 

Sho shrugged slightly as he bit his lower lip. “Not really,” he mumbled with a frown on his face. 

“We will find out. Maybe it’s about things about yourself,” Ohno said with a sigh when silence spread in the living room for a while. 

Nino groaned as he rubbed his face. Ohno was probably right. He normally was. 

“Okay, so no speculating for now. Sho I need you to act closer to Ohno, please.”

“Won’t you feel down?”

“Probably but I’m an adult, though. I’ll be fine. It will be harsher if people think Ohno and me quarrelled and tried to get us to make up. Or read any rumours about it honestly.”

“I understand. You need to take care of not wriggling around so much or sidle up to others. I’m not a touchy-feely person,” Sho said. 

Nino frowned but nodded in the end. “I will be careful and try not to forget to be the MC. Try not to be the MC for our shows on the other hand.”

Sho grimaced since that was so ingrained to him, that it was tough to hold back, but he nodded. 

Nino’s eyes fell on Ohno who lifted an eyebrow as he stood to go to where Nino knew his meds were stored. He sighed as he looked at the table again. He didn’t want to watch Sho right now. 

“There is one more thing I need to tell you.”

“What is it, Nino? You know we are friends. No need to be scared.”

Nino groaned as he tried to formulate the words, but in the end, he stood up to get the small boy of pills Ohno had in his hands to give them to Sho. “I need to take them. My head is all messed up. God, I’m messed up since I can’t even remember exactly. I don’t want to tell you why, but without them, I don’t function well. I’m sorry…”

Sho read the name slowly before looking up at the other with wide eyes. He was surprised how well Nino hid them until now. “At least Satoshi’s insistence on cancelling everything makes sense now.” Nino blushed as he took them back and pocketed them to take with him. 

“It might be that you will feel withdrawal symptoms,” he added in a small voice. He didn’t know how it worked, but it could happen.

“Okay… Wow… Uhm yeah, as long as you’ll be okay?”

“I should be,” Nino answered with a nod and a sigh when Ohno came back. 

“Take the sleeping medicine as well,” he said with a frown on his face. “It might be better.”

“Okay, thanks, Oh-chan.” Ohno shook his head as he handed him the package. Nino had sleeping problems sometimes, especially if he had to sleep on his own in strange beds for a longer time. “I’m messed-up,” he said with a small scoff. 

“No, you are ill,” Sho said with a frown and a shrug. It was strange yes but mostly because he didn’t even guess something until now. 

Ohno nodded in agreement. Sho looked at him for a second and realised that this probably was a conversation that they had had more than once. “We should get ready. My manager will get us soon.”

“At least we have lots of work as five at the moment, right?” Sho said with a grin to Nino. 

Nino nodded with a small smile. Hallelujah for anniversaries.


End file.
